


La noche más larga de su vida

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Padre, Madre, les presento al nuevo miembro de la familia." Y con esas palabras de Draco, comenzó la fiesta de Yule más inusual que la Mansión Malfoy había presenciado en todos sus siglos de erigida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche más larga de su vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clau Felton Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clau+Felton+Black).



> 1\. Fic escrito para Clau07 como regalo en el Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras edición 2010.
> 
> 2\. El propósito de este fic no es dar una cátedra acerca de las costumbres paganas con las que los antiguos europeos celebraban el Yule, sino simplemente intentar cumplir las expectativas de Clau07 que deseaba leer un "choque de tradiciones familiares" durante la Navidad. Con ese propósito me informé sobre el Yule y lo adecué a mi conveniencia para esta historia, por lo que hay que tomar en cuenta que lo que presento en ella no es del todo exacto o real. (Punto y aparte, es muy interesante enterarse de que el Cristianismo robó casi todas las costumbres del Yule y las adaptó a su Navidad para que la gente que estaba evangelizando en Europa aceptara con más facilidad su religión... como ha hecho con otras regiones del mundo a lo largo de sus dos milenios de dominación –me refiero a robar, adaptar y luego, forzar a la gente a creer y mejor me callo antes de que los lectores me arrojen tomates y se vayan sin leer el fic.)
> 
> Beta: Izumi_s (muchas gracias! ^^)

Harry, sin poder controlarse y bastante horrorizado de sí mismo, tomó entre sus brazos al elfo más viejo y estirado que servía en la Mansión de los Malfoy y lo elevó hasta que su cara arrugada y fea quedó a la altura de la suya. Entonces, inclinó su cabeza hacia él y comenzó a besarlo en la boca con unas ansias que más tarde le ocasionarían arcadas, y fue en ese momento cuando supo que lo que Draco le había dicho anteriormente era completamente cierto.

"El solsticio, Harry, es la noche más poderosa del Yule. Tan poderosa que la familia _tiene_ que estar unida en la casa principal… incluso algunos fantasmas de nuestros antepasados se unen a la celebración. Ya los verás. ¿Que por qué? Merlín, Harry, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ignorante? Es una tradición, una costumbre que no debe desobedecerse. El Yule tiene su propia magia, la magia de la celebración del final del largo invierno y el renacimiento de la luz del sol. Eso le brinda una energía muy poderosa. ¿Acaso no sabes nada acerca de las estaciones? ¡Hasta un muggle estaría más informado que tú! ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que ésa es la noche más larga del año?"

 _La noche más larga del año._

Recordando las palabras de su novio mientras besaba a aquel elfo que se retorcía desesperado por liberarse, con Lucius Malfoy detrás de él gritándole una buena dosis de obscenidades y con Draco y Narcisa mirándolo con divertida incredulidad, Harry supo que en verdad esa noche no era solamente la más larga del año, sino que también estaba comenzando a convertirse en la más larga de toda su jodida existencia.

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido que hizo que Harry terminara en semejante aprieto?

No estaba muy convencido en qué momento de su vida todo se había salido de control para convertirse en el caos más absoluto, pero lo que sí podía jurar era que su malditamente bueno y pretencioso novio tenía la culpa entera. Draco, no contento con haber volteado de cabeza la vida de Harry cuando se reencontraron, de haberlo seducido –aunque Draco se empeñara en negarlo- y de haberse convertido en su más grande amor, ahora había empeorado todo al convencerlo de pasar la temporada navideña (la cual él no llamaba así, sino "fiesta del Yule") en su antigua Mansión.

No era de extrañar que Harry le hubiese dicho que sí. Después de todo, ¿quién tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para decir que no cuando su hermoso y talentoso amante le está haciendo el amor y de pronto se queda quieto y amenaza con no proseguir con la sesión de sexo hasta que no le den la respuesta que está ansiando escuchar?

A Harry le hubiera gustado saber si existía una sola persona en el mundo capaz de aguantar semejante tormento. Y más aún si era el delicioso Draco quien estaba encima de uno encargándose de aplicarlo.

Al otro día y al recordar lo prometido la noche anterior, Harry casi se muere de un ataque cardiaco al percatarse del tamaño del lío en el que acababa de meterse. Ni tardo ni perezoso, le mandó una lechuza a Ron y a George invitándoles una cerveza para así poder hablar con ellos, aunque en el fondo sabía que esos dos eran los menos adecuados para brindarle un consejo sensato (para eso tendría que haber consultado a Hermione, lo que hubiera significado mínimo media hora de regaño. Así que mejor no). Si en todo caso Ron y George no le podían prestar ninguna ayuda moral, Harry sabía que al menos lo acompañarían con gusto a ahogar un poco sus penas en El Cabeza de Puerco esa misma tarde. Y de paso podría aprovechar para despedirse de sus mejores amigos… porque, después de todo, esa podría ser la última oportunidad que ellos tendrían de verlo con vida.

—Así como se los digo —comentó Harry en tono funesto, su mano derecha meneando su botella de cerveza como si al agitarla se pudiera liberar un mágico huracán que sería la solución a su problema—. Desde mañana hasta el maldito 1° de enero. ¡Más de diez días encerrado, _yo solito_ , con la familia Malfoy en pleno! Y en su propia Mansión. Creo que hasta los malditos fantasmas emparentados con ellos estarán presentes —finalizó reprimiendo un escalofrío y esperando que Bellatrix no fuera uno de ellos. Harry estaba seguro de que, fantasma o no, la mujer trataría de aplicarle un _Avada_ a la primera oportunidad y ya tenía suficiente preocupándose por Lucius como para aparte estarse cuidando las espaldas de una espectro demente (Harry no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la muerte le hubiese devuelto un poco de cordura a la trastornada mujer)—. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si los fantasmas todavía pueden hacer magia? —les preguntó a sus amigos con aprensión.

—No que yo sepa —dijo Ron—. Nunca he visto uno con varita.

Harry asintió, recordando que él tampoco.

—Menos mal. Pero aun así, no comprendo por qué Draco me pone en esta situación… ¡Si alguien de su familia intenta atacarme, ¿qué se supone que deberé hacer yo? ¿Quedarme quieto y recibir la maldición?

Miró a sus amigos en busca de consuelo y observó que Ron y George intercambiaban una mirada. El primero lucía preocupado; el segundo, bastante animado. Los dos hermanos Weasley suspiraron antes de volver sus caras hacia su compañero de mesa en el pub.

—No sé los fantasmas, pero estoy segurísimo de que el que intentará matarte será Lucius —sentenció Ron—. A la primera oportunidad, que de eso no te quepa duda. Es lo que se ha pasado diciendo desde que Draco salió del armario: que destrozaría con sus propias manos a aquel que se atreviese a "mancillar la honra de su heredero y, por ende, la de su apellido y familia" —recitó su pelirrojo amigo, remedando de manera muy convincente el tono pomposo pero funesto en el que Lucius había gritado esa frase; frase que había ocasionado que cualquier mago homosexual que quisiese algo con Draco saliese huyendo despavorido sólo al recordarlo. El mismo Harry había leído en su momento el artículo amarillista que Rita había publicado en _El Profeta_ cuando entrevistó al patriarca de los Malfoy y donde éste había proferido la amenaza más famosa de los últimos tiempos. Y justamente por eso había sido que Draco y Harry habían mantenido su relación en secreto; Draco no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de quedarse sin pareja y menos a manos de su propio progenitor.

Harry se encogió en su asiento. En ocasiones como ésa era cuando se preguntaba si los Slytherin no tendrían razón al afirmar que la valentía de los Gryffindor era la peor manera de estupidez conocida en el mundo.

—¿Qué música te gustaría que tocaran en tu funeral, Harry? —preguntó George sin hacer ni un esfuerzo por ocultar su diversión—. ¿Lo quieres a la tradicional manera muggle o lo prefieres del tipo vikingo? Te prometo que yo mismo diré un elocuente discurso en tu honor y me aseguraré de que todos sepan que fuiste un héroe romántico que murió porque no pudo negarle un capricho a su amor.

Harry levantó la mirada de su cerveza y trató de enojarse con George, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviese muerto de los nervios tenía algo que ver.

—Sé que el hombre va a matarme —aceptó en voz baja, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarse dominar por un ataque de histeria que amenazaba con darle desde que Draco le había dado la _gran_ noticia—. Y mi único consuelo es que lo haga durante los primeros días y así no tendré que soportar semejante suspenso durante todas mis vacaciones.

George se rió, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Ron. Harry observó eso y distraídamente pensó en la curiosa manera en que algunas costumbres de Hermione parecían haberse trasmutado a su pelirrojo amigo. Se preguntó cuáles manías de Draco terminaría adoptando él ahora que eran pareja desde hacía unos meses.

—Si puedo decirte mi opinión, Harry —comenzó George—, considero que es una gran putada de parte de Malfoy llevarte así a su casa sin antes haberles comunicado a sus padres que ustedes dos sostienen una ilícita pero deliciosa relación homosexual… no que a ninguno de ellos le importe saber lo segundo, claro —Harry rodó los ojos y George continuó—: Sin embargo, por otra parte, puedo comprenderlo.

—¿Puedes comprenderlo? —masculló Harry en tono incrédulo—. ¿Cómo me dices ahora que puedes comprender a Draco? Sobre todo tú, que siempre has estado apostando que él sólo me había conquistado para asesinarme o para convertirme en un gusarajo.

George sonrió enigmáticamente ante lo dicho por Harry.

—Y lo cerca que estoy de ganar esa apuesta, ¿no crees? Cualquiera diría que Malfoy te está llevando a su casa para que su padre te mate, aleguen luego ante las autoridades que se trató de un asesinato en defensa propia y así terminen todos ellos bien librados y tú, tres metros bajo tierra.

—George…

—No, espera, no he terminado. Lo que quería decir es que ése no es el caso. A lo que me refiero cuando digo que lo comprendo es porque no podría existir mejor ocasión que el propio Yule para llevarte a conocer a su familia… Si es que realmente te está tomando en serio.

Harry se quedó callado y clavó la mirada en su cerveza. No estaba muy seguro de qué responder a eso. ¿Draco lo estaba tomando en serio? Apenas tenían cuatro meses saliendo juntos. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Que quisiera llevarlo a su casa era muestra de ello o por el contrario, era la mejor evidencia de que su plan siempre había sido enamorarlo para luego humillarlo?

—¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial al Yule? ¿Y por qué tienen que ser tantos jodidos días?

Ron soltó una risita ante sus dudas.

—De haber sabido que harías tantas preguntas, hubiera invitado a Hermione al pub —dijo su amigo—. No sé si George sepa, porque la verdad es que yo no tengo ni idea. En casa celebramos la navidad a la manera muggle. Ya sabes, ideas de papá.

Harry miró entonces a George que, sin ser novedad, parecía estar más enterado del tema que su hermano menor.

—¿Qué? —espetó George con una sonrisa al sentir al mirada de Harry en él.

—Estoy esperando a que me expliques lo que significa el Yule. ¿No me dijiste que si Draco realmente quiere algo serio conmigo, este es el mejor tiempo para llevarme a…?

—¡Ah! Pero mira quién ha llegado —exclamó George de repente mirando por encima de la cabeza de Harry—. ¡Stephen, pensé que ya no vendrías!

Un chico más joven que ellos y que trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley como conejillo de indias para los inventos de George, llegó hasta su mesa y saludó con timidez.

—Lo siento, me atrasé porque no podía salir de casa… mis oídos no dejaban de segregar cerilla como si se hubiera abierto un grifo y tuve que probar con mil encantamientos antes de poder finalizar el efecto. Creo que tus limpiadores de orejas con olor a menta tienen un serio fallo, George.

George sacó una libreta y una pluma de tinta perpetua de su bolsillo e hizo el ademán de anotar la observación de su empleado.

—Muy bien, Stephen. Ya veré luego cuál es el problema. Mientras tanto, permíteme darte las pociones que quiero que pruebes hoy.

Diciendo eso, comenzó a sacar de un muy costoso maletín de cuero varias botellas iguales, diferenciadas solamente por su etiqueta. Comenzó a susurrarle instrucciones a Stephen mientras Harry suspiraba y se resignaba a no recibir una respuesta de su amigo.

Miró su reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya —le dijo a Ron—. Draco quedó de llegar a mi apartamento en media hora. Quiere supervisar personalmente la ropa que pienso ponerme todos y cada uno de los días que estaremos en su Mansión.

Recordar su destino vacacional lo hizo sudar frío. Por lo regular no estaba en su naturaleza ser así de cobarde, pero un enfrentamiento con su furioso suegro era algo que no había estado en sus planes ni a corto ni a largo plazo. Simplemente había creído que debido a la amenaza de muerte que Lucius había proferido sobre quien osara follar con su unigénito, Draco jamás lo forzaría a plantarse frente a él ni.

¿Y no decían que los de la casa de Salazar eran más bien astutos?

—De verdad lo siento, Harry —le dijo Ron—. Yo, al contrario de George, pienso que si el hurón te quisiera lo suficiente no te obligaría a meterte en semejante aprieto. —Harry lo miró con enojo pero Ron sólo se encogió de hombros. A pesar de los meses que tenía con Draco, Ron no parecía resignarse a su relación y se lo pasaba todo el tiempo desconfiando de él—. Vete tú a saber lo que pasa por su aristocrática cabeza. Tal vez son costumbres raras que tienen los sangrepuras recalcitrantes como ellos y quizá piensan incluirte en algún ritual de sacrificio para pedir buenas cosechas el año entrante. Qué sé yo.

Harry se estremeció. Sobre todo porque semejante idea ya había pasado por su cabeza, cómo no.

—Ron, por favor, no le digas esas cosas a Harry. ¿No ves que se está poniendo pálido? —intervino George de repente, habiendo despedido ya a su empleado—. No te preocupes, Harry. Ve, haz lo que tu dulce novio te pide, diviértete con la cara que pone Lucius al verte, folla mucho con él… eh, me refiero que folles con Draco, no con Lucius. Cállate, Harry, no me interrumpas, sé que no eres _así_ de estúpido, pero es mejor aclarar. No vaya a ser que me hagas caso y entonces, el que querrá matarte será tu novio, no tu suegro… Y bueno, haz lo que te digo y ya nos contarás en enero cómo te fue.

—Claro que les contaré —respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo que casi se desvanecía en el sitio—. Si es que todavía estoy vivo.

—Ánimo, Harry. No hay nada que no puedas vencer. Lucius será pan comido comparado con Voldemort.

Harry asintió aunque no estaba nada convencido. El problema con Lucius era precisamente que no podía darle el mismo tratamiento que le había dado a Voldemort. Fuese como fuese, el hombre era el padre de Draco y Harry, respetándolo como tal, jamás podría hacerle ningún daño. Ni siquiera en defensa propia sería capaz de causarle semejante dolor a Draco. Porque tal vez no podría saber con seguridad si el heredero de los Malfoy lo quería o sólo estaba pasando el rato con él, pero lo que Harry sí sabía –hasta el mismo tuétano de sus huesos- era que él estaba tremenda y profundamente enamorado de Draco.

Sintiéndose extremadamente nervioso tanto por la visita a sus suegros como por la inseguridad que le provocaba no saber qué suelo estaba pisando con Draco, Harry tomó su botella de la mesa decidido a terminársela y ver si de ese modo se podía sentir un poquito más confiado antes de llegar a casa. Temía perder los estribos y echarse a pies de su novio para suplicarle que por favor, por favor, por favor, no lo llevara a la antigua Mansión con él.

—Eh, Harry —dijo George cuando Harry cogió su botella y se la llevó a la boca—. Espera, esa no…

Harry lo ignoró y se la empinó de un trago. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que la cerveza ya estaba caliente y que así sabía a rayos.

—¡Mierda, qué cerveza tan mala! —exclamó al tiempo que dejaba la botella vacía en la mesa y notaba que George lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No. En absoluto. ¿Por qué?

—Es que… olvídalo —dijo Harry, restándole importancia—. Me voy, entonces. Si Lucius no me mata los primeros días, supongo que podré mandarles una lechuza pronto. Por favor, díganle a Molly que, en cuanto regrese de la Mansión Malfoy, lo primero que haré será pasar a saludarla. Si es que sobrevivo, claro…

—Sobrevivirás, Harry —afirmó George con una enorme y misteriosa sonrisa—. Tienes mi palabra de ello.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin alcanzar a comprender la enorme confianza que George parecía tener en el asunto completo.

—Si tú lo dices… Bueno, pues espero que al menos ustedes sí pasen una feliz navidad. —Dicho eso, sacó la varita y se desapareció rumbo a su apartamento.

Tras su partida, George comenzó a soltar risitas burlescas; risitas que en unos cuantos segundos se convirtieron en carcajadas abiertas. Ron, por su parte, lo miraba sin comprender.

—¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? —le preguntó.

George hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder dejar de reír.

—¡Harry! ¿Es que no viste qué fue lo que se bebió? —Ante la negativa de Ron, George suspiró con dramatismo y agregó—: El muy imbécil se tomó una botella completa de una de las pociones que Stephen me regresó —explicó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ron—. ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

—¡Intenté detenerlo, pero no me hizo caso! Tú eres testigo de eso, hermanito. —Ante la cara de horror de Ron, George sólo se encogió de hombros—. Yo no me preocuparía en lo más mínimo. No fue nada malo.

Ron suspiró profundamente.

—Habiendo sido creado por ti, tampoco será nada bueno. Dime qué demonios es y cuál es el antídoto para escribirle de inmediato. No se puede largar a la casa de sus suegros con una poción tuya metida en la sangre. ¿Cuál es? —insistió Ron.

George suspiró.

—Siempre tan exagerado y aguafiestas, Roncito. Míralo por ti mismo —le dijo mientras le pasaba la botella que Harry había vaciado hasta la última gota.

— _Oscolum Viscum_ … ¡Mierda! ¿Qué no es la poción que…? —Ron se silenció y levantó los labios como si quisiera darle un beso a George.

—La misma que hechiza y encanta. Y como recordarás, no tiene antídoto y su funcionamiento está garantizado hasta el año nuevo.

Ron estaba rascándose una oreja, la preocupación más que evidente en su rostro.

—Pero de todas maneras creo que deberíamos avisarle. ¿Imagina donde lo coja con alguien indeseado?

George soltó una risita.

—Roncito, créeme que siendo la familia que es y siendo el día que es, Harry ha tenido suerte de tomar esa poción —afirmó George y Ron lo miró incrédulamente—. Simplemente espera y lo verás. Te prometo que si los rumores que circulan por ahí y que cuentan que nuestro buen amigo es un maestro en el arte del besuqueo, entonces ni siquiera el viejo Lucius Malfoy podrá resistirse a los tiernos encantos besuqueriles de Harry Potter.

—¿Maestro en el arte del besuqueo? —repitió Ron poniendo cara de asco—. ¿Quién demonios dice semejante cosa de Harry?

George suspiró y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

—Mi fuente más confiable es nuestra queridísima Ginny, quien a la fecha no ha dejado de maldecir la mala suerte de que Harry le resultara gay. También supe por Penélope, la de Ravenclaw, que bastó un par de besos para que Cho Chang nunca pudiera olvidarse del buen Harry. Mmm, ¿quién más? Ah, sí, olvidaba al más importante de todos: su actual pareja. Percy me contó que, una vez, escuchó por los pasillos del Ministerio la manera en que Malfoy le relataba a Zabini que cuando Harry lo besa, lo hace tan bien que se emociona todito y hasta se le pone…

—¡Basta! —gritó Ron cubriéndose las orejas con las manos—. ¡No quiero escuchar eso! ¡Y me resisto a creer que Percy ande repitiendo semejantes conversaciones, si es que en primer lugar es verdad que la escuchó!

George lo miró con malévola diversión.

—El punto es que nuestro amigo Harry no deja a nadie indiferente cuando de besar se trata. Y eso, te lo juro, le salvará el trasero.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó Ron un poco menos escéptico—. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Confía en mí —dijo George cerrándole un ojo a su hermano menor—. Después de todo, tengo tan pocas ganas de verlo muerto como tú. Y estoy seguro de que Lucius quedará encantado con el respeto que su yerno demostrará a una de las tradiciones más ancestrales del Yule.

—Eres peor que Hermione a la hora de explicar las cosas —dijo Ron, dándose por vencido—. No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando.

—Pero, Ron… ¿eso cuándo ha sido novedad? —bromeó George antes de agacharse para poder evitar la botella que Ron le lanzó por la cabeza—. Lo importante no es que tú lo entiendas, sino que en verdad suceda.

—Pues por el bien de Harry, espero que tengas razón. —Ron miró a su alrededor, de pronto su amigo Harry dejando de ser una preocupación en su distraída mente—. ¿Otra cerveza, George?

Su hermano le sonrió.

—Sólo si tú invitas. Además creo que Harry y Malfoy se merecen un brindis en su honor. Oye, que no cualquier día tenemos en puerta el compromiso matrimonial de los dos magos más famosos y guapos de nuestros tiempos.

—O su funeral —masculló Ron.

—Da igual. Ambos son primicia. Oye, ¿no crees que podríamos ganarnos unos galeones si le filtramos la noticia a Skeeter? —sugirió George con ojos brillantes y Ron sabía que hablaba completamente en serio.

—¡Claro que no haremos eso! ¿Qué clase de amigo crees que soy?

—El amigo de un futuro casado o de un próximo difunto. Lo cual viene a ser casi lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué podría importarle a Harry si el mundo se entera o no? Él estará demasiado ocupado follando… o contando gusanos, dependiendo el caso.

Ron dudó un momento mientras la camarera llegaba y les colocaba un par de cervezas en la mesa.

—Oye, George… ¿y cuánto crees que pague Rita por eso?

George sonrió.

—Lo suficiente para el regalo de bodas que le obsequiaremos a la feliz pareja —respondió el pelirrojo mayor levantando su botella a modo de brindis.

—O…

—Para las flores del funeral —dijeron los dos al unísono, riéndose con ganas antes de beber a la salud de Harry Potter, quien de héroe de guerra había pasado a convertirse en un héroe romántico que nada tenía que envidiarle al legendario Romeo Montesco, el muggle de una obra escrita por un tal Shakespeare y que una vez Hermione había insistido en ir a ver.

Ron sólo esperaba que no terminara igual que él.

* * *

—Pero… ¿por qué a partir de mañana, Draco? —renegaba Harry, haciendo un último intento por convencer a su novio mientras éste le ayudaba a seleccionar la ropa para empacar, desechando todo lo muggle y dejando sólo las túnicas de mago. Harry tenía la esperanza que, entre menos tiempo pasaran en la Mansión, menos probabilidades habría de que Lucius y él pelearan—. Apenas es 20 de diciembre. ¡Falta tanto para la navidad! —Draco arrugó el gesto en una mueca de dolor al escucharlo decir eso y Harry se corrigió rápidamente—. Yule. Quise decir… Yule.

Draco suspiró sonoramente e hizo una larga pausa. Harry se removió nervioso en su lugar; sabía que su novio estaba contando hasta diez mentalmente para armarse de paciencia antes de responder.

—Mañana es la noche de la Madre —le respondió Draco al fin, empleando el tono de voz de alguien que le habla a un niño pequeño—. Es el día en que comienza la fiesta del Yule; fiesta que termina hasta el 6 de enero. No podemos faltar.

—¿La noche de la madre? —repitió Harry—. ¡Oh, Draco, no tenía idea de que era el cumpleaños de tu mamá!

Draco lo miró como si le hubiesen brotado un par de cuernos.

—Harry, no estoy hablando de _mi_ madre. Me refiero a LA Madre. —Miró interrogativamente a Harry y éste sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¿La Madre Tierra, Cibeles? ¿La Madre del sol? ¿Las Idises? ¿No? ¿Nada? —Harry negaba con la cabeza sin parar ante cada interrogación y Draco, dándose por vencido, cerró los ojos con desesperación—. Eres caso perdido, Harry, en serio que sí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry con pesar. Le dolía verse tan inculto a los ojos de alguien que él deseaba con todo su corazón, lo viera con admiración.

Draco negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—Deja de disculparte, por favor. Tampoco es como si tú fueras el responsable de tu ignorancia. Quizá, si tus padres no…

Draco se silenció y miró hacia otro lado. Harry casi pudo distinguir la manera en que enrojecía un poco, quizá arrepentido de lo que había estado a punto de soltar. Pero pensar en "¿Y qué habría pasado si mis padres no hubieran muerto?" no era ninguna novedad para Harry. De hecho, ahora que lo analizaba, Harry se daba cuenta con bastante amargura de que una de las constantes de la época decembrina era que él se lo pasaba todo deprimido tratando de imaginar cómo habrían sido las navidades si tuviera viva a su familia.

O mejor dicho, las fiestas del Yule. Así era como Draco le llamaba, y él mismo le había asegurado que, de haber sobrevivido sus padres, seguramente sería esa fiesta (y no la extraña navidad de los muggles) lo que los Potter habrían celebrado. Sobre todo por la influencia de James, quien, al igual que los Malfoy, provenía de una familia del más rancio abolengo mágico.

—Cualquier sangrepura que se aprecie de serlo celebra el Yule, Harry —le había dicho Draco alguna vez—. Los Weasley no cuentan… _En absoluto_ —lo había interrumpido de inmediato cuando Harry había estado a punto de mencionarlos precisamente a ellos como un ejemplo de lo contrario.

Entonces, fingiendo que le molestaba pero notándose encantando con ello, Draco se había puesto a enumerarle a Harry las actividades a las que su familia se entregaba en cuerpo y alma durante esos días; luego le había hablado de lo importante que era que todos estuviesen reunidos bajo el mismo techo y de la cantidad de magia que poseía la fecha en sí. A Harry le costaba creer que un día tuviera magia propia, así que le atribuía semejante declaración a una exageración de su novio. Sin contar que el temor que tenía a un enfrentamiento con Lucius le restaba cualquier ilusión o entusiasmo que pudiera haber sentido por vivir una fiesta así de extraordinaria.

Sin embargo, por más que discutió con Draco alegando que le había sacado la promesa en un momento de incapacidad mental, Harry no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a los caprichos de su novio so pena de perderlo para siempre (lo cual no era una opción). Afortunadamente, apenas terminaron de empacar sus cosas, Draco le hizo el amor de una manera tal que Harry se olvidó hasta de pensar. Y la tarde del día siguiente, Harry todavía no se recuperaba de semejante sesión de sexo cuando ya estaba de pronto apareciéndose justo delante de la congelada verja de la Mansión de sus pesadillas.

—Draco, en serio, no creo que esto sea buena idea… —continuó balbuceando Harry, todavía sin perder la esperanza aun cuando Draco comenzó a tirar de él, dejando sus maletas ahí justo donde habían estado parados.

—Déjalas, en un momento los elfos vendrán por ellas —le dijo a Harry mientras lo conducía por el ancho sendero tapizado de nieve. Con Draco flanqueándole el paso, Harry y él atravesaron mágicamente y sin problema los barrotes de metal. Ya dentro de los terrenos de la familia, Harry giró su cara hacia Draco sin poder contener su preocupación, suplicándole piedad con la mirada. Pero Draco sólo le sonrió, ignorando completamente el lenguaje corporal (y verbal) de Harry que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que estaba por sufrir un ataque cardiaco—. Me muero por presentarte con mis padres —le dijo Draco.

—Sí, yo también me muero… aunque un poco más literalmente —masculló Harry al tiempo que cruzaban el enorme jardín frontal, el cual, aunque carente de plantas, lucía hermosamente decorado con figuras de animales, duendes y hadas, todas ellas hechas con ramas de arbustos perennes. Y a pesar del terror que experimentaba, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el haber pintado sobre la nieve patrones de colores rojo, dorado y verde le daban al blanco jardín un toque espectacular—. Dios mío, qué hermoso —jadeó, señalando hacia un símbolo que Harry no reconocía pero que le parecía que tendría que ver con algo céltico. Era un gigantesco árbol pintado sobre la nieve que, Harry sabía, había visto alguna vez en otro lado—. ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

Draco estaba sonriendo, satisfecho aparentemente de que Harry estuviese contemplando así de admirado la decoración del jardín.

—Mi madre. Es toda una artista, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo es —dijo Harry y dio un paso hacia la nieve, sintiéndose sinceramente maravillado por lo sencillo pero bello del decorado.

—Oye —le advirtió Draco—, no vayas a pisar sus obras porque te matará. Además, no creo que quieras ensuciarte las botas con "las pinturas". —Draco soltó una risita, ocasionando que una voluta de vapor saliera de su boca—. La roja, por ejemplo, es sangre de jabalí.

Harry detuvo su andar y miró a su novio con incredulidad. Draco sólo le devolvió una divertida sonrisa.

—Mentiroso —le dijo Harry aunque no estaba muy convencido de no creerle—. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que tu madre use sangre de lo que sea para pintar sobre la nieve?

—Pues porque así lo marca la tradición. ¿No sabes el significado de los colores del Yule? —Ante la negativa de Harry, Draco resopló y comenzó a explicarle—: El verde, por ejemplo, simboliza a la Tierra, el dorado, al Sol, y el rojo, al nacimiento… por aquello de la sangre que se derrama a la hora del parto. Ah, y eso me recuerda algo: la sangre que mi madre usa aquí no es cualquier sangre de jabalí. Es la que se recolecta de los genitales de las hembras después de que han parido una camada.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, mirando alternadamente entre Draco y los patrones de color rojo pintados sobre la nieve. Entonces, sin decir palabra y pensando que era mejor prevenir por si acaso Draco le decía la verdad, Harry regresó al sendero y continuó caminando al lado de un regocijado rubio, prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás le preguntaría de qué material estaban hechas las otras pinturas y que haría su mejor esfuerzo por no tocar nada mientras estuviese en esa Mansión.

* * *

—Padre, madre, les presento al nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy. Harry James Potter, mi actual pareja sentimental.

Draco dijo eso al instante en que él y Harry entraron al elegante salón donde Narcisa y Lucius estaban sentados y, a pesar del terror que sentía y de las ganas de tener la varita en la mano, Harry pudo notar que Draco lo estaba oprimiendo fuertemente del brazo donde lo tenía cogido y también que tiraba un poco de él hacia su costado. Ese gesto protector de parte de Draco le dio valor y lo hizo sentir enormemente reconfortado, sin mencionar el hecho de que lo había anunciado como "el nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy". Harry se dio tiempo para mirar hacia Draco con asombro durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia sus suegros.

—Eh… Buenas tardes. Señor y señora Malfoy —saludó al ver que los progenitores de Draco sólo lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, ambos completamente enmudecidos y congelados—. ¿Có-como están hoy? —preguntó Harry y al instante se arrepintió. Por la cara de estupefacción que los dos tenían (especialmente Lucius), era muy obvia la respuesta a eso.

Y si en ese momento Harry no hubiera estado a punto de un shock nervioso, en verdad se hubiera reído de buena gana del gesto de Lucius Malfoy de la misma manera en la que se habría sentido admirado de lo hermosamente decorado que estaba el interior de la Mansión.

—Pe-pe-pero… —comenzó a tartamudear el hombre que tenía la dicha de saberse el progenitor de Draco al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lujoso sillón de cuero negro—. ¿Potter? —escupió con desdén e incredulidad, dirigiéndose hacia Draco y mirándolo con fijeza—. _¿Harry Potter?_ ¿Miembro de la familia? ¿De _nuestra_ familia? —siseaba con furia, usando la voz más peligrosa que Harry le había escuchado al mago (y después de haber peleado contra él en el Departamento de los Misterios, eso ya era decir)—. ¿Qué demonios significa eso, Draco? ¿Es que acaso, además de marica, también te has vuelto loco?

Harry jamás se había sentido tan desarmado en su vida y no porque no tuviera su varita consigo, sino porque sabía que no podría usarla. Con creciente impotencia y enojo observó el gesto de dolor y decepción que Draco ponía ante las duras palabras de su padre, notando también que Lucius movía la mano derecha hacia el bastón que, Harry sabía bien, escondía su varita.

Instintivamente Harry se acercó a Draco, casi quedando delante de él y formando un escudo humano entre él y su padre, en ese momento más preocupado por la integridad de su novio que de la suya propia. Había creído que Lucius no se atrevería a arrojarle una maldición a su propio hijo, pero todas las señales que el hombre emitía le estaban indicando lo contrario; aparentemente, Draco pensó lo mismo porque, al igual que su padre, él también se puso en guardia, levantando su mano derecha y colocándola cerca del bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita.

—No —le dijo Draco a Lucius entre dientes, su voz apenas audible—. No te atrevas. Es el Yule, padre, recuérdalo.

Harry, cada vez más enojado con Lucius por ser así de intransigente y con Draco por haberse puesto él mismo en esa situación de riesgo, se lamentó con ganas en su fuero interno. Justamente eso era lo que había estado temiendo desde que Draco le había pedido ir ahí; que Lucius tratara de atacarlos y que Draco y él se vieran obligados a sacar sus varitas para defenderse. Eso no iba a terminar en nada bueno.

Pero por otra parte, Harry podía comprender al hombre. Es que, ¿cómo podría haber sido de otro modo? Sabía lo duro que sería para Lucius el aceptarlo así de buenas a primeras, no sólo por el hecho de que el hombre todavía no asimilaba la dura realidad de que su único hijo era homosexual, sino porque, para colmo, su pareja elegida se trataba, ni más ni menos, que de él. Del jovenzuelo que se había atrevido a enviarlo a Azkaban.

Respirando con agitación y dispuesto a no permitir que nadie sufriera un daño grave, Harry se llevó la mano derecha a la túnica. Si las cosas se ponían feas, lo primero que haría sería convocar encantamientos protectores para todos. Y entonces, justo cuando creía que Lucius y Draco se batirían a duelo, Narcisa se levantó de su asiento (con mucha menos brusquedad que su marido pero con idéntica prisa) y se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, llamando la atención de todos y provocando una distracción vital entre los tres magos. Con alivio, Harry se dio cuenta de que la mujer lucía muchísimo menos agresiva que Lucius. De hecho, Harry casi podía jurar que, más que enojada, sólo se le veía sorprendida y no de manera desagradable.

—Así que… Harry Potter, ni más ni menos —dijo ella con un tono de voz indescifrable, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo. Luego, le dedicó una mirada interrogativa a Draco y le sonrió con discreción antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Harry—. Conociendo la historia de ustedes dos, ahora me doy cuenta de que tendría que habérmelo imaginado. ¿No lo crees, querido? —le preguntó entonces a su marido, brindándole la más dulce de las sonrisas—. ¿No te parece obvio que tanta rivalidad no era otra cosa más que atracción física y emocional?

— _¿Qué?_ —chilló Lucius con la voz extrañamente aguda, mirando hacia su esposa como si creyera que también ella se había vuelto loca.

Narcisa no le respondió y sólo sonrió más.

—Tendrá que disculpar nuestro desconcierto, señor Potter —le dijo la bruja a Harry—, pero supongo que podrá imaginar que esto es una auténtica sorpresa para Lucius y para mí.

—Sí, señora, lo comprendo, y le puedo jurar que yo no quería… ¡Auch!

Draco le había dado un pellizco en el brazo tan duro que lo obligó a callarse. Entonces, el rubio comenzó a caminar poco a poco hacia dentro del salón y aunque Harry intentó resistirse, Draco lo obligó a ir a su mismo paso, acompañándolo.

—Madre, padre, les pido perdón por no haberles comunicado antes que me encontraba en una relación con el señor Potter. Estaba esperando el momento propicio para compartir la noticia y llegué a la conclusión de que no habría mejor opción para ello que el mismo Yule. Después de todo y porque está conmigo, Harry tiene que ser considerado como parte de la familia Malfoy y por lo tanto, posee el mismo derecho que cualquiera de nosotros para estar en casa durante la fiesta —miró hacia su padre, retándolo—. ¿O me equivoco?

Lucius no respondió. Él y Draco parecieron entablar una cruenta guerra de miradas que duró eternidades, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry. Finalmente, Lucius enrojeció hasta casi igualar el color del fuego que crepitaba en la enorme chimenea del salón y, para alivio de Harry (y aparentemente también del de Narcisa), asintió de muy mala gana, como si de veras le doliera hacerlo.

A su lado, Draco se relajó tanto que Harry pudo percibirlo.

—Bien —le dijo Draco a su padre—. Justo eso fue lo que pensé. Me alegro de que las tradiciones todavía se sigan respetando.

Un largo e incómodo silencio siguió a eso, tan duradero que Harry creyó que era realmente insoportable. Incluso tuvo tiempo de preguntarse una o dos veces si se vería demasiado cobarde de su parte salir corriendo de ahí (después de todo, ¿no eran la "prudencia y la autopreservación" dos de las cualidades admiradas por los Slytherin? Capaz que hasta los Malfoy lo querrían más si hacía eso). Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los segundos y Lucius no lo asesinaba de una vez, el miedo comenzó a dar lugar a un mar de dudas y esperanzas relacionadas con su relación con Draco. Harry comenzó a sudar frío, tanto de nervios como del bochorno que le habían causado las palabras de éste.

"Harry está conmigo y es parte de la familia". ¿Realmente eso quería decir lo que Harry tanto había estado anhelando?

—Creo que este es un buen momento para pasar a la mesa —susurró Narcisa de pronto—. Les pediré a los elfos que nos sirvan la cena. Acompáñeme, señor Potter. Me parece adecuado que comience a familiarizarse con la casa en la que, es probable, usted vivirá algún día.

—¿QUÉ? ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER, MUJER! —gritó Lucius, encolerizándose de repente y poniéndose todavía más rojo que un momento antes. Harry lo miró con aprensión, preguntándose si el pobre hombre realmente iría a explotar.

Narcisa le dirigió una mirada airada antes de tomar suavemente a Harry del brazo y obligándolo a acompañarla.

—Precisamente, querido —le dijo la mujer a su marido—. Harry y Draco no tomarán posesión de esta Mansión hasta que tú, al menos, hayas pasado a mejor vida.

—Narcisa —siseó Lucius mientras que Draco soltaba una risita. Harry respiró mucho más tranquilo al ver que su novio ya lucía relajado, e intuyó que la salvadora del día era Narcisa por completo. La mujer parecía saber cómo manejar al aparentemente duro de su marido—. Tú y yo ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

—Claro, amor, lo que digas. Pero primero comer que ser magos. Así que, si me permites, me robo a este caballero mientras tú y tu hijo charlan un poco de lo que ha sido de su vida durante estos meses. ¿Te apetece la idea? —Sin esperar respuesta, Narcisa continuó su camino.

—Con permiso —masculló Harry al tiempo que se alejaban, él creía, hacia las cocinas. Atravesaron el umbral de una puerta diferente a la que habían usado él y Draco para entrar al salón y así, sin previo aviso ni razón aparente, Harry se detuvo, sus pies y piernas de pronto habían dejado de obedecerle—. ¿Qué diablos…? —dijo entre dientes, bajando la mirada para ver si algo le había atrapado de los pies.

Entonces, sus brazos y manos también escaparon de su control, cobrando vida propia y comenzando a moverse a voluntad. Y de pronto lo mismo sucedió con todo su cuerpo. Aterrorizado, Harry se vio girándose hacia su suegra, tomándola de ambos brazos y luego, inclinándose hacia ella. Los dos, Harry y Narcisa, abrieron los ojos con pavor ante el insólito comportamiento del primero, quien firmemente y al instante estuvo convencido de que alguien había ejecutado un poderoso y nunca antes visto _Imperius_ sobre él, pues de ninguna manera sus movimientos estaban bajo su comando.

Sin poder evitarlo y a punto de gritar de desconcierto, Harry acercó su boca hacia la de la mujer como dispuesto a darle un apasionado beso. Luchó como pudo para recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo, pero todo sucedió muy rápido y antes que pudiera darse cuenta de nada, ya estaba a unos milímetros del bello rostro de Narcisa Malfoy. Respirando con agitación y cerrando los ojos en espera de lo peor, Harry se preparó para besarla y luego sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa en manos del seguramente muy ofendido marido. Sin embargo, lo que sintió bajo sus labios no fue la boca de su suegra sino su mejilla. Aparentemente y justo a tiempo, Narcisa había desviado el rostro hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

Todavía sin poder controlar sus movimientos, Harry tuvo que darle un sonoro beso a la mujer y sólo entonces, como si el hechizo se hubiese desvanecido con eso, pudo soltarla y alejarse de ella. Saltó hacia atrás tan rápido y brusco que se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. Gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos en espera de lo peor.

Narcisa lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras que Draco lo hacía con desconcierto. En cambio, Lucius estaba más rojo y furioso que nunca antes.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —comenzó a escupir el mago, silenciándose cuando su esposa le señaló algo que estaba justo encima del marco de la puerta. Harry y todos los demás miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Una hermosa corona hecha de una planta que Harry conocía muy bien, adornaba el umbral—. Muérdago —espetó Lucius llanamente como si esa fuera la explicación a todo. Miró a Harry como si quisiera hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos pero se estuviera conteniendo por culpa de una muy poderosa razón—. Muy astuto de tu parte, ¿eh, Potter? —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Quién habría dicho que alguien tan patoso como tú utilizaría ese recurso?

—Más que astuto, yo diría que es adecuado. De mi parte, con eso quedan selladas y olvidadas muchas cosas entre nosotros —comentó Narcisa, hablando con todos pero observando intensamente a un estupefacto Harry, quien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. La mujer le dio la mano y Harry, para no parecer más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía, se la tomó y le besó el dorso lo más delicadamente que pudo hacerlo—. Lo dicho, señor Potter. Y no solamente durante el Yule. Considéreme amiga suya lo que resta de mi existencia.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin saber qué decir durante un momento, casi en éxtasis al verse aceptado así de fácil por la madre de Draco. Le echó un rápido vistazo a su novio y con deleite, pudo verlo sonreírle ampliamente.

—Narcisa —dijo Harry al fin—. Usted me salvó la vida durante la batalla contra Voldemort. Aunque no estuviese con Draco, yo siempre estaré en deuda y la consideraré como una amiga. Y por favor, llámeme Harry.

Para gran sorpresa de Harry, la casi siempre estoica mujer se sonrojó y no se cansó de recitar alabanzas al comportamiento caballeroso del nuevo y reformado Harry Potter, el cual era un honor considerar ya como un miembro de los Malfoy, todo eso mientras volvía a colgarse de su brazo y caminaba junto con él hacia la cocina. Harry miró por encima de su hombro y pudo atrapar un último vistazo de Draco y su padre, quienes estaban fulminándose con la mirada el uno al otro, ajenos ya a Narcisa y a él.

Harry tragó con pesar. Le dolía ser la causa de una pelea entre padre e hijo pero, al mismo tiempo, le llenaba el pecho de orgullo y felicidad que Draco estuviese jugándose las cosas así sólo por él.

Tal vez (y sólo tal vez) esas vacaciones no resultarían tan desastrosas como se le había ocurrido en un principio.

* * *

La cena fue muchísimo más sencilla de lo que Harry hubiese esperado tratándose de una familia tan adinerada y pomposa como los Malfoy. Consistió sólo en un delicioso pavo como plato principal, acompañado de mucha fruta de la temporada y pan. Como postre tuvieron galletas de nuez, té de jengibre y nada más. Harry, absteniéndose de hacer algún comentario al respecto, llegó a la conclusión de que lo frugal de la cena tenía que deberse a una de las tantas tradiciones de las que él era ignorante, sobre todo porque observó que los tres Malfoy la habían consumido casi con reverencia.

Harry, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no quedar como estúpido para no hacer ver mal a Draco frente a sus padres, durante toda la cena hizo exactamente lo mismo que veía hacer a los demás (Después de todo, ¿no iba así un dicho? Algo como "Adonde fueses, come lo más que pudieses". No. Eso era lo que Ron decía todo el tiempo, pero Harry podía jurar que en verdad el dicho no rezaba así). De por sí que la velada ya estaba resultado demasiado incómoda como para echarle más leña al fuego demostrando su escaso conocimiento, con todos esos largos silencios de parte de Lucius –quien no abría la boca más que para gruñir y no levantaba la mirada del plato más que para observar a Harry con los ojos como dagas. Como si le avisara que en cuanto terminara el Yule, saldría a darle caza igual como había hecho con el pobre pavo que recién se habían cenado.

En consecuencia, aquella fiesta que tal vez en otras circunstancias podía haber sido alegre, en ese momento se había convertido en una verdadera tortura china para toda la familia. Y lo peor era que Harry se sentía directamente responsable de ello.

"Lo siento mucho" le había mascullado a Draco en una ocasión en la que ambos se encontraron la mirada, pero Draco sólo había negado con la cabeza como restándole importancia, e incluso se atrevió a cerrarle un ojo después de asegurarse de que Lucius no lo estaba mirando. De todas formas y a pesar de la fingida alegría que Draco le demostraba, Harry se sentía terriblemente solo en esa mesa y, más que nada, como un intruso a toda regla.

Picoteando con desgana lo que le quedaba en el plato, decidió que era mucho más lamentable que Lucius lo tratara así a que lo hubiese matado. Sin duda esos diez días que le esperaban encerrado en la Mansión iban a ser largos, tediosos y muy incómodos. Además de eso, para Harry, a quien le dolía lo mismo que le dolía a Draco, serían también bastante desdichados por culpa de la incomprensión del padre de su novio hacia la orientación sexual de éste.

—Pasemos al salón —dijo de pronto la agradable voz de Narcisa, sacando a Harry de sus deprimentes pensamientos—. Es hora del Rito —añadió, sonriendo ampliamente hacia Harry—. El cual, este año se verá ampliamente enriquecido gracias a la presencia de un mago tan poderoso como lo eres tú, querido Harry —le dijo, y éste sólo atinó a sonreírle con desconcierto mientras Lucius refunfuñaba algo que sonaba a "Mago poderoso, mis polainas".

¿A qué se estarían refiriendo con "rito"? ¿Acaso iban a hacer magia para aparecer los regalos o algo así? Buscó a Draco para ver si éste le decía algo, pero lo único que su rubio hizo fue sonreírle con travesura. Harry tragó fuerte y se levantó de la mesa junto con los demás.

Antes de entrar a otro de los salones de la enorme Mansión, Draco lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.

—No te preocupes tanto, Potter —le susurró al oído—. Si te pones un poco más pálido de lo que ya estás, mis padres pensarán que te he matado y lo único que traje a casa ha sido tu fantasma. ¡Ah, y hablando de fantasmas, mira a quién tenemos ahí! —dijo Draco mientras le señalaba a Harry un espectro espeluznante vestido con ropas del siglo antepasado que estaba flotando en el pasillo. En cuanto lo vio, Harry se alejó lo más que pudo de él, pues aparte de Nick casi Decapitado nunca ningún fantasma le había gustado demasiado—. Es mi querido bisabuelo Meleagro Malfoy —añadió Draco—. No hay Yule en el que falle para venir a robarse todas las galletas de nuez… Cómo si pudiese comer algo. ¡Hola bisabuelo! ¿Qué dice el viejo castillo de Escocia? ¿Todo bien?

El fantasma lo miró y al descubrir a Harry a su lado, sus ojos brillaron con indignación. Sin responder el saludo de Draco, se desplazó lentamente hacia el mismo salón hacia donde ellos se dirigían.

—¡Habrase visto semejante vergüenza y deshonra en la familia! ¡Mago que yace con mago está equivocado! ¡No es decoroso! ¡Es contario a la natura! —rezongaba el fantasma con voz de ultratumba, deteniéndose en la entrada del salón y apuntando hacia Harry y Draco con un dedo largo y cargado de anillos blancos.

—Por eso el abuelo me caía bien. Siempre tan acertado en sus juicios —alcanzó Harry a escuchar que Lucius le decía a Narcisa, ganándose un codazo de su mujer.

—No te sulfures, bisabuelo, que se te caerán los calzones —le dijo Draco al fantasma, en absoluto alterado a pesar de las duras palabras de éste—. Si sigues gritándonos majaderías, le diré a los elfos que desaparezcan las galletas antes de que puedas ponerles tus descoloridas manos encima.

El fantasma miró a Draco con los ojos tan enormes que, si Harry no se hubiese sentido tan abochornado, el pobre espanto le habría resultado casi cómico. El mismo Draco se rió de la cara del que en vida fuese su bisabuelo y pasó de largo junto a él. Harry lo siguió, pero apenas se acercó al fantasma, el mismo impulso incontrolable que lo había obligado a besar a Narcisa unas horas antes volvió a apoderarse de él. Sin más remedio que someterse a aquella maldición o lo que fuera que le estuviese sucediendo, Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo se giraba y se inclinaba hacia el fantasma de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Narcisa. Acto seguido y sin tiempo para poder evitarlo, un horrorizado Harry se vio sumergiendo la cara en el rostro lívido y pasmado del fantasma, atravesándolo en el intento por besarlo y sintiendo como si hubiera metido la cabeza en una cubeta de agua helada.

—¡POR DIOS! ¡QUÉ FRÍO! —gritó Harry, brincando de nuevo hacia atrás y, de nuevo, golpeándose la nuca contra el muro que separaba el salón del corredor.

—¡PARDIEZ, QUÉ ATREVIMIENTO! ¡QUÉ DESHONRA! —gritó el bisabuelo Malfoy, alejándose de Harry a toda velocidad como si no pudiese creerlo—. ¡PERO, ¿CÓMO PROCEDER? ¡No resta más remedio que claudicar! —siguió lamentándose mientras regresaba flotando hacia Harry y, ante su asombro, hacia una reverencia frente a él—. Queda consentido el aplazamiento a las hostilidades entre usted y yo, joven —le dijo a Harry, incorporándose y mirándolo con ojos resignados—. Puede convivir conmigo y con mis descendientes en paz. Excepción realizada durante este Yule y siempre y cuando no me oculten las golosinas de las que tanto suelo disfrutar —terminó de decir eso y se desapareció, dejando a Harry enmudecido y viendo el sitio donde un momento antes el orgulloso Malfoy fallecido le había presentado sus respetos e incluso le había dado algo parecido a una bendición.

Draco estaba riéndose discretamente cuando regresó al lado de Harry y lo tomó del brazo.

—Esa estuvo buena, Potter. Si sigues así, pronto tendrás a todos mis parientes comiendo de tu mano. Incluyendo a los muertos.

Harry se giró a ver a su novio, queriéndole explicar que no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba pasando en esa casa, que esos besos sucedían en contra de su voluntad y que por favor se lo llevara lejos de ahí. Pero en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, de nuevo aquel irrefrenable deseo de besar se apoderó de él, y aunque jamás le habría molestado hacer tal cosa con Draco, sabía muy bien que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Sin embargo, antes de poder alejarse de su novio, se descubrió tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos (tal como había hecho un par de horas antes con Narcisa), acercando su cara hacia Draco y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios que, casi de inmediato, fue alegremente correspondido por el rubio.

Al menos durante los segundos que Lucius tardó en ponerse a gritar.

—PERO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES, POTTER? ¡UNA COSA ES QUE INTENTES FIRMAR LA PAZ CON QUIEN SE DEJE, PERO OTRA MUY DIFERENTE ES QUE ESTÉS DÁNDOME ESTAS INDECENTES DEMOSTRACIONES DE LO QUE HACES EN PRIVADO! ¡CON MI PROPIO HIJO!

Harry y Draco se separaron entonces, jadeando, enrojecidos y mirándose a los ojos como si nunca antes se hubiesen besado. La verdad había sido genial, tanto que Harry se sentía "casi" excitado, como si…

—Merlín, Harry —susurró Draco con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? Creí que estabas más bien temeroso de venir aquí, pero veo que te subestimé. ¿Sabías que besarse bajo un muérdago que ha sido cortado con magia tiene efecto afrodisiaco? ¿Es por eso que lo has hecho?

—No-no, no, Draco, no comprendes… —tartamudeó Harry, echándole una preocupada mirada a Narcisa y a Lucius (la mujer estaba intentando tranquilizar a su marido con un montón de promesas acerca de una costosa marca de chocolates muggles). Miró hacia arriba y confirmó sus más funestas sospechas: ahí, colgando inocentemente como en la otra entrada, estaba una corona hecha de muérdago—. Esto que me pasa no es a propósito… no sé qué es, pero esas coronas…

—¡El Ritual! —exclamó de pronto la madre de Draco, tirando del brazo de Lucius para que la siguiera mientras ella caminaba hacia un caldero vacío que reposaba en medio de la hermosamente ornamentada sala—. Vengan, chicos, que es hora.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Harry al fin pudo darse cuenta de lo bello que lucía ese salón. No sólo era por lo elegante y ricamente amueblado que estaba, sino también por todos los adornos de Yule que lo engalanaban. Obviamente era ahí donde los Malfoy pasaban la velada, pues justamente en un rincón se erguía un gigantesco pino arreglado con las cosas más singulares que Harry había visto nunca. En vez de tener hadas que iluminaran sus ramas (como Harry había visto que los Weasley hacían), Narcisa había vestido el árbol de manera muy sencilla y con elementos naturales tales como piñas de conífera, capullos de rosa secos, arándanos, manzanas, palitos de canela y ramitas de otros arbustos que Harry no podía identificar y que, entretejidas unas con otras, formaban preciosas cadenas que caían por todo el derredor del pino.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar entonces los árboles de navidad que los Dursley solían poner, siempre saturados con aquellas tan poco elegantes luces eléctricas de colores y con más adornos artificiales de los que sus pobres ramas podían sostener. Todo tan plástico y tan carente de significado. En cambio, el árbol de los Malfoy, a pesar de no contar con ningún elemento que le brindara luz, era mil veces más brillante y hermoso, y tenía tanta alma y magia en él que Harry podía percibirla desde lejos. En ese momento casi le creyó a Draco cuando éste le había contado que el Yule era una fiesta que poseía su propia magia característica.

Antes de poder evitarlo suspiró con admiración, ganándose una sonrisa satisfecha de parte de Draco y Narcisa.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? Mi madre se encarga personalmente de colocarlo todos los años —musitó Draco mientras alejaba a Harry del árbol y lo dirigía hacia el caldero ante el cual Lucius y Narcisa ya esperaban por ellos, el primero todavía arrojando humo por las orejas y luciendo bastante contrariado. Harry lo vio y se colocó lo más lejos que pudo de él—. Ahora vamos a realizar el ritual del Fuego de la Vida, el cual personifica la esperanza de que a pesar de ser esta la noche más larga y oscura, el sol renacerá y volverá a brillar —lo instruyó Draco—. Mi madre lo creará y nosotros depositaremos encantamientos de buenos deseos en él.

Como Draco y sus padres sacaron las varitas, Harry hizo lo mismo a toda prisa y bastante preocupado.

—Pero, Draco, no sé cuál hechizo hay que…

—Shhh, silencio, caballeros —los regañó Narcisa antes de cerrar los ojos. Concentrándose, apuntó con su varita hacia el caldero y comenzó a murmurar algún encantamiento de manera tan melódica que casi parecía estar entonando una canción—: Enciendo este fuego en tu honor, Diosa Madre. Para ti que creaste la vida de la muerte, el calor y el frío… ¡El Sol vive una vez más! —Y con eso, una brillante luz amarilla brotó de su varita y se dirigió con cadencia hacia el caldero.

La luz llegó al recipiente y se depositó en el fondo, encendiendo dentro de éste un fuego luminoso y danzarín. Harry entrecerró los ojos para mirar bien, dándose cuenta entonces de que lo que Narcisa había creado no era un fuego normal, ya que no irradiaba tanto calor y se movía de manera singular, como si siguiese todavía el mismo ritmo del encantamiento formulado por la bruja.

Narcisa abrió los ojos y durante un momento se quedó admirando su obra. Entonces, sonrió y dio un paso atrás, cediéndole su lugar a Lucius. Éste le echó a Harry una última mirada de desprecio antes de apuntar su propia varita hacia el caldero, no sin antes haberla blandido amenazadora y discretamente hacia Harry como si le dijera "Después esto te dará tu merecido a ti". Harry tragó duramente mientras el mago se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a cantar:

—Gran Dios del Sol, te doy la bienvenida. Que brilles inmensamente sobre la Diosa. Que brilles inmensamente sobre la Tierra.

—Ese encantamiento es para atraer buenas cosechas y clima benigno a la región —le susurró Draco a Harry justo en el oído mientras Lucius finalizaba con su participación (habiendo ocasionado que el fuego creado por Narcisa ahora brillara también con tonalidades verdosas) y muy pagado de él mismo, daba un paso hacia atrás—. Ahora es mi turno —dijo Draco y cerrándole un ojo a Harry, dio un paso hacia el caldero.

Apuntó esa varita que Harry ya conocía tan bien, y comenzó:

—No me quejaré de que el mundo duerma. No protestaré porque el frío viento sopla. No me lamentaré aunque la nieve caiga fuerte y profunda. No me preocuparé porque el pesar, la oscuridad y el mal… todo pasará.

Y así, una luz de color naranja dejó la varita de Draco y se unió a la llama del caldero, haciendo que ésta brillara con hermosos patrones de diferente color que mezclaban los encantamientos de los tres magos. Harry estaba tan fascinado con el espectáculo que no se le ocurrió que lo invitarían a participar.

—Sigues tú, Potter —lo llamó Lucius con el gozo infinito que le brindaba el saber que estaba metiéndolo en un aprieto—. Draco acaba de alimentar el Fuego de la Vida con un encantamiento de felicidad. Me pregunto qué nos obsequiarás tú, oh, poderoso mago —se burló.

Lucius comenzó a soltar risitas mientras Draco lo miraba con enojo. Éste se giró hacia Harry y lo urgió:

—Anda, Potter, demuéstrale a mi padre la fibra mágica de la que estás hecho.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó Harry, mirando a Draco con ojos suplicantes—. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Jamás en mi vida había estado en un ritual así!

—¡Pero conocerás algún canto tradicional de la época, ¿no? Todas las tradiciones muggles de navidad tienen su base en las del Yule—le dijo Draco antes de arrojarlo hacia delante—. ¡Lanza cualquier encantamiento y ya!

—De acuerdo… —masculló Harry mientras se arremangaba la túnica y apuntaba su varita hacia el caldero. Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, más que nada para acallar las molestas risitas que Lucius no dejaba de emitir—. Mmm. A ver. Ehhh… Pon, pon, ropopompón pon —comenzó a cantar cuando el primer villancico que pudo recordar se le vino a la mente, ignorando prestamente las caras de asco e incredulidad que ponían los tres Malfoy—: Yo quisiera poner a tus pies algún presente que te agrade… eh… ¿Dios Sol? Más tú ya sabes que soy pobre también… y no poseo más que una vieja… mmm, varita. Ropopompón, pon, pon…

Cuando una luz de color dorado, densa y cantarina (como lluvia de oro) salió de la varita de Harry y cayó sobre el caldero, el mayor sorprendido de todos fue él mismo. Mantuvo su varita en posición hasta que el haz de luz se cortó y finalmente el color dorado se quedaba a acompañar a los otros tres encantamientos realizados previamente por los Malfoy.

—Demonios, Harry… ¡qué encantamiento de prosperidad tan poderoso! —exclamó Draco—. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? ¡Ahora comprendo por qué jamás te has quedado sin dinero a pesar de mantener a todos los Weasley!

Harry se giró hacia ellos, y al notar que todos lo miraban con admiración (inclusive Lucius, aunque fuera evidente que trataba de evitarlo), se sonrojó violentamente.

—Pues ya ves… uno que proviene de familia de abolengo —mintió mientras jugueteaba con la varita y evitaba los ojos de Draco—. Y no mantengo a los Weasley, exagerado. Sólo los ayudo… un poco.

—Hermoso encantamiento, Harry. Sabía que no nos defraudarías —le dijo Narcisa mientras daba un paso hacia él y lo tomaba del brazo, con un gesto tan cariñoso que a Harry casi se le encoge el corazón. Miró a la mujer a los ojos, sintiéndose de repente muy contento por haber ido ahí.

—Gracias, Narcisa. Un placer.

Ella le sonrió antes de soltarlo y caminar hacia el caldero. Levantó la varita de nuevo y con un hechizo sacó el juego de encantamientos (que Harry en su mente llamó "cóctel de buenos deseos navideños"), levitándolo hasta que quedó por encima del árbol. Agitó levemente su instrumento mágico y las cuatro luces con forma de fuego cayeron sobre el árbol, incendiándolo de inmediato y comenzando a consumirlo por completo.

Harry se aterrorizó e instintivamente dirigió su varita hacia el árbol en llamas.

—¡FUEGO, FUEGO! —gritó, sorprendido de que ninguno de los Malfoy hiciera nada para evitar que su hermoso árbol se quemara—. _¡Aguamenti!_ —exclamó él y un chorro de agua brotó de su varita, cayendo sobre el árbol y ocasionando mucho humo que comenzó a llenar el salón.

—¡NO, POTTER! —gritó Draco tratando de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho: el árbol se estaba apagando, hecho un desastre, medio carbonizado y escurriendo agua por todos lados.

—¡PERO… SERÁS IMBÉCIL, HIJO DE DUMBLEDORE! —le gritó Lucius poniéndose morado de la rabia y apuntándole con la varita, aunque Harry no comprendía el porqué de tan súbito enojo.

—¡Pero, el árbol! —gritó, caminado hacia atrás hasta casi llegar al pasillo, dispuesto a correr si es que Lucius ahora sí se decidía a matarlo—. ¡Se estaba incendiando! ¿Por qué les molesta que lo haya apagado? —intentó razonar.

—¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBE SER CONSUMIDO POR EL FUEGO DE LA VIDA PARA COMPLETAR EL ENCANTAMIENTO, SO ESTÚPIDO, CEREBRO DE ELFO! —le respondió Lucius a gritos, tan fuerte que Harry estaba seguro de que se había escuchado kilómetros a la redonda.

Un elfo viejo y feo se apareció de repente justo al lado de Harry, sacándole un susto de muerte y haciéndolo brincar.

—¿Llamaron los amos? —craqueó e hizo una reverencia.

Harry, sin poder controlarse y bastante horrorizado, de nuevo se sintió caer bajo los influjos de ese hechizo del demonio que lo estaba obligado a besar a quien fuera que estuviese debajo el muérdago con él. Entonces, no tuvo más remedio que tomar entre sus brazos al elfo que recién se acababa de aparecer, elevándolo hasta que su cara arrugada y fea quedó a la altura de la suya. Gimiendo de pesar, inclinó su cabeza hacia el elfo y comenzó a besarlo en la boca con unas ansias que, sabía muy bien, más tarde le ocasionarían arcadas.

—¡PE-PERO… POTTER, ESTO NO TIENE NOMBRE! —escuchaba Harry que Lucius le gritaba—. ¡PRIMERO CON MI MUJER, LUEGO MI HIJO Y HASTA CON EL FANTASMA DE MI ABUELO! ¿Y AHORA CON MI JODIDO ELFO?

En ese momento alguien le arrebató a Harry el elfo de los brazos, librándolo de la terrible tortura que estaba significando el tener que besarlo. Harry abrió los ojos para agradecerle a su salvador, pero entonces vio la cara furibunda de Lucius justo frente a él y la inocente corona de muérdago colgada sobre sus cabezas.

—Joder —fue todo lo que alcanzó a mascullar justo antes de tomar a Lucius de su elegantísima túnica.

Lucius sólo tuvo tiempo de mirarlo con ojos desorbitados antes de ser jalado hacia él. Harry, gimiendo con ganas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, inclinó el rostro y se preparó para besar a su queridísimo suegro quien, desafortunadamente, no tenía los mismos reflejos que su esposa y recibió los labios de Harry justo en la boca.

Y Harry supo en ese instante que _ahora sí_ , era hombre muerto.

* * *

Dos de los deliciosos y largos dedos de Draco dentro de él, preparándolo, ensanchándolo… Su cuerpo esbelto y ardiente encima, aplastándolo, quemándolo… Draco desnudo, arriba, tanta, tanta piel ardiente y aterciopelada, los dedos y la polla empapada en lubricante y a punto de follárselo… Eso, _eso_ era el Cielo y lo demás, tonterías. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Lucius sí lo había asesinado después de todo y lo había mandado directo a su Paraíso personal.

—Oh, diosmíosí, Draco… por favor, fóllame ya.

Sintió una risita contra la piel de su cuello, seguida por una fuerte mordida justo en la curva de su hombro. Harry jadeó de dolor y de placer combinados, sabiéndose marcado, sabiéndose esclavo de las sensaciones que ese hombre despertaba en él.

—¿Quieres que te folle ya, Potter? ¿Quieres que me meta dentro de tu apretado culito y te folle duro y preciso justo aquí, tan cerca de mis padres, haciéndote gemir y provocando que te corras con mi polla dentro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—JODERSÍ… sí, sí, Draco, por favor…

Cerebro obnubilado y todo, Harry sabía bien que aunque el cuarto de sus suegros estaba a unos pocos metros por el corredor, éstos no podrían escuchar los ruidos que por regla general Draco y él hacían durante sus maratónicas sesiones de sexo y que provocaban, también por regla general, que Draco siempre colocara antes que nada un encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor.

Enardecido por la respuesta ansiosa de Harry, Draco levantó la cara del hueco de su cuello y con fiereza tomó la boca del moreno con la suya, haciéndolo presa de un acalorado beso. La lengua de Draco metiéndose entre sus dientes; Harry, gimiendo sin esperanza de poder controlarse, separando sus mandíbulas para darle paso a su novio, permitiendo que le follara la boca de aquella manera mientras sus dedos, resbalosos y suaves, abandonaban su interior.

Harry, con la excitación a flor de piel, emocionado por lo que venía y bastante despreocupado ya por lo que Draco pudiera pensar de él, abrió los muslos lo más que pudo, elevando la cadera sobre el colchón de la que fuera la cama de Draco cuando éste había vivido en esa Mansión. Rodeó el esbelto cuerpo de su novio con las piernas, anclando sus tobillos justo encima de su espalda baja.

Draco, aparentemente también ya sin poder contenerse, gimió roncamente ante semejante muestra de ansiedad de parte de Harry.

—Carajo, Harry, me vuelves loco —jadeo sobre sus labios, usando una mano para tomarse la polla, hermosa, brillante y furiosamente enrojecida, Harry arqueándose contra él en espera de recibirla. Draco tragó y dirigió su erección hacia la preparada entrada de Harry, sumergiendo la punta, apenas un poco, provocando que el moreno gimoteara con impotencia—. ¿Te has portado bien hoy, no Potter? —susurró, enterrándose un poco más, pero no lo suficiente, provocando que Harry arqueara el cuerpo hacia arriba, buscando, no encontrando, lloriqueando de desesperación—. ¿Te mereces que te dé lo tuyo, no? ¿Te lo mereces, Potter?

—Draco, Draco, por favor… dios mío…

Harry sentía abundante preeyaculatorio escurriendo de su propia polla, empapando su estómago, embarrándose contra el cuerpo de Draco, su erección frotándose dolorosamente contra el vientre del rubio mientras éste no hacía nada más que provocarlo, pensando que era una suerte que ahora pudieran estar así, haciendo el amor con tantas ganas como lo habían estado haciendo durante los últimos cuatro meses, Draco desquiciado y desquiciándolo, increíblemente orgulloso de su Harry y satisfecho con su comportamiento, porque en vez de haberlo asesinado por haber arruinado el árbol del Yule de su familia, estaban así, él…

Penetrándolo a un ritmo tan lento que tal vez si estaba matándolo después de todo.

Harry podía sentir, centímetro a centímetro, a su amante deslizarse por su interior. Llenándolo, rozando ya ese punto que lo hacía estremecer, ocasionando que su erección respingara deliciosamente, Harry entregándose por completo, ávido, desvergonzado, sabía que lo era, que le encantaba ser penetrado por Draco, que podía rogarle por ello y no, no había nada que en ese momento le importara menos.

Porque Harry estaba enamorado de él.

—Joder, Harry —masculló Draco, húmedo y jadeante contra su oreja—. Qué caliente, qué bien te sientes, Merlín, dime que me puedo mover ya, dímelo, Harry, que no aguanto…

Harry no pudo responder con palabras pero se empujó contra el cuerpo de Draco y éste, captando el mensaje, comenzó el adorable vaivén por el que Harry estaba muriendo. Gruñendo de esfuerzo, con rapidez, imposible contenerse, no ahora, no después de tanto juego previo, Draco se movía, arriba, y luego abajo, fuerte, depositándose en Harry lo más adentro que podía llegar, ohporMerlín, sí, así, golpeando el punto preciso, Harry metiendo una mano entre los cuerpos de los dos, cogiéndose su polla, porDiosDraco, así, así, JODER, acariciándose al mismo ritmo que las furiosas estocadas de su novio, gritos sofocados contra la piel del otro, gemidos, gruñidos y el orgasmo golpeó a Harry fuerza, haciéndolo eyacular encima de todo su cuerpo, del de Draco, en medio de los dos.

—Sí, así —resopló Draco, moviéndose muchísimo más rápido mientras Harry se desbarataba entre sus brazos, penetrándolo tan adentro que dolió, quedándose quieto de repente y agachando la cabeza para alcanzar la boca de Harry con la suya y de nuevo devorándolo con un frenético beso mientras se dejaba marchar.

Minutos completos transcurrieron antes de que ambos lograran recuperar el aliento. Draco se quedó sin moverse ni un milímetro de encima de Harry, situación un tanto fuera de lo normal porque, por lo regular, Draco se quitaba en cuanto era posible en su afán de limpiarse y no prolongar el estado de "pegosteosidad" más de lo necesario.

Harry, follado hasta la médula e increíblemente cansado, comenzó a adormilarse. Draco levantó la cabeza y al verlo con los ojos cerrados, le dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

—Oye, ni lo pienses. Recuerda que te dije que tenemos que ir a la terraza a reunirnos con mis padres para presenciar el amanecer.

Harry gruñó de descontento.

—Pero, Draco… ¿en serio es tan importante?

Draco lo miró a los ojos de una manera tan penetrante y misteriosa que Harry no supo qué creer. Demoró tanto en responderle que Harry había pensado que ya no iba a hacerlo.

—Lo es. Mucho. Ver el renacimiento del Sol después de la noche de la Madre es parte de la celebración. ¿Recuerdas?

Harry suspiró con resignación.

—De acuerdo. Quítate entonces de encima y acompáñame a la ducha. No querrás que tus padres perciban nuestro olor y se den cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer, ¿o sí?

Draco le sonrió enigmáticamente y Harry realmente se preguntó si había dicho algo gracioso o qué.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué querría yo semejante cosa? —dijo Draco en un tono que puso en alerta al moreno, pero luego le dio un último beso y con eso Harry se olvidó de todo, incluso de que había tenido un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Después de una ducha casi helada (Draco no le permitió usar mucha agua caliente arguyendo que eso sólo lo adormilaría más), Harry y Draco se vistieron de nuevo y en poco tiempo y faltando apenas unos minutos para el amanecer, ambos se encontraban caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión rumbo a la planta alta donde Draco le había dicho que tenían una amplia terraza con vista hacia el Este.

Harry, quien todavía no comprendía mucho acerca de las tradiciones y costumbres del Yule y sólo estaba dejándose guiar en su afán de complacer a Draco, no podía estar más sorprendido por la buena suerte que había tenido. Todavía se preguntaba qué tipo de encantamiento se apoderaba de él como para obligarlo a besar a quienquiera que se parara debajo de un muérdago junto a él, pero en ese momento ya estaba seguro de que había sido el evento más afortunado de todos los que le habían sucedido esa noche.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo calculador y perverso, Potter! —le había gritado Lucius después de que Harry y él compartieran un forzado y corto beso en la boca—. ¡Sabes bien que ahora no podré darte tu merecido! ¡DEMONIOS!

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Lucius había rugido de impotencia, se había limpiado las babas de Harry con la manga de su túnica y, finalmente se acercó de nuevo a Harry y le tendió la mano en un gesto de paz, haciendo tal mueca de dolor que cualquier otra persona habría creído que en verdad estaba agonizando físicamente. Harry, después de haber pensado que la cara de Lucius sería lo último que vería antes de morir, rápidamente le dio la mano a su suegro, no sin preguntarse primero qué demonios podía significar todo aquello.

—Tengo que admitir que se necesita mucha sangre fría para besar a un enemigo, Yule o no Yule —le masculló Lucius—. Y también he de reconocer que el respeto que demuestras a esta vieja tradición de firmar treguas debajo del muérdago me ha… ejem, sorprendido. Creía que eras un perfecto y estúpido ignorante de todas nuestras mágicas costumbres antiguas, Potter.

Ah. Por Dios. Así que, ¿eso había sido?

Harry se había quedado mudo, sin estar muy seguro de si tenía que agradecer eso o qué.

Poco después, Draco le había susurrado en secreto que dos enemigos que se besaban bajo el muérdago automáticamente firmaban una tregua mágica entre ellos que se prolongaba al menos durante la fiesta del Yule. Era una antiquísima tradición implantada por los más poderosos Druidas en pro de pasar esas sagradas celebraciones sin guerra y que aún perduraba hasta la actualidad.

Que Harry lo hubiese hecho sin querer no le restaba efectividad. Total, nadie tenía que darse cuenta de que había sido por pura casualidad, ¿verdad?

Lo mejor de todo había sido que, mientras Lucius y él firmaban su tregua con saliva y rastros de té de jengibre, Narcisa había reparado el árbol, secándolo por completo y restaurando el sagrado fuego que tenía que consumir el hermoso pino adornado. Y así, mientras Lucius luchaba por resignarse a que al menos ese año no podría asesinar a Harry Potter, los cuatro presentes (porque el elfo que Harry también había besado ya había ido a desmayarse a otro lado) pudieron disfrutar del espectáculo del árbol consumiéndose completamente. Al final, Narcisa había recogido las cenizas y las había depositado en diferentes viales. Tomó uno y se lo obsequió a Harry.

—Las cenizas del árbol del Yule, Harry. Aquí están todos nuestros buenos deseos. Consérvala, te traerá buena suerte y salud todo el año.

Y en ese momento, mientras él y Draco llegaban a la terraza cubierta de nieve donde los padres de éste ya los aguardaban, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad. Sabía, de alguna manera sabía, que en ese momento Lucius Malfoy estaba ya más encaminado a aceptar la preferencia sexual de su hijo de lo que había estado un día antes y, sobre todo, a aceptar que éste estaba en una relación con Harry Potter. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que la situación de la tregua obligada no había sido más que la excusa usada por Lucius para ablandarse un poco sin perder el orgullo.

Mirando a Draco de reojo mientras éste lo tomaba del brazo y lo encaminaba hacia donde estaban Lucius y Narcisa, Harry casi pudo percibir la alegría que su novio experimentaba al verse de nuevo aceptado por sus padres.

—Draco… —comenzó Harry, los sentimientos desbordándosele, las ganas de decirle a ese arrogante todo lo que en verdad pensaba de él y sentía por él.

Draco se giró a mirarlo no sin antes detenerse junto a su padre. Narcisa, por su parte, dejó el brazo de su marido y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Harry.

—Mira, Harry, ya amanece —le susurró Narcisa. Harry podía ver de reojo la luz anaranjada del festejado del día: el Dios Sol, el cual renacía con todo su esplendor después de la noche más larga, fría y oscura del año. Sin embargo, Harry no podía despegar la mirada de Draco, quien, a su vez, también lo estaba observando con intensidad—. ¿Sabías, Harry, que todo lo que sucede durante el ocaso y el amanecer de la noche de la Madre está cargado de una magia mucho más poderosa que la que nosotros jamás podremos convocar? —le preguntó Narcisa—. Es la magia inherente al Yule. Todo el poder del Sol a nuestra disposición.

Draco tragó, como preparándose a decir algo. Harry casi podía percibir su nerviosismo. Y entonces, su novio hizo un movimiento repentino, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y tomó a Harry de la mano.

—Harry, tal vez no lo sepas, pero las promesas hechas durante este amanecer tienen más valor y fuerza que en cualquier otro momento del año —le explicó Draco con voz trémula—. Es en este día cuando el destino de los magos es fijado, y yo… —Volvió a pasar saliva, Harry mirándolo boquiabierto, apenas percatándose de que el Sol ya había salido y de que estaba envolviéndolos en su suave luz rojiza, calentándolos, iluminándolos, Narcisa uniéndose de nuevo al lado de Lucius y ambos mirándolos con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza—. Si estuvieras más versado en los asuntos que verdaderamente atañen a los magos, habrías sabido desde un principio que el simple hecho de traerte aquí a pasar el Yule ya era per se una declaración de… de amor, y una petición de que unieras tu vida a la mía, Potter, porque eso te vuelve un miembro de la familia —le dijo Draco en tono falsamente regañón. Se removió nervioso, y Harry supo que esas palabras que pronunciaba le estaban costando el alma—. Harry, ¿qui… quisieras casarte conmigo?

Draco dijo eso al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un anillo de oro en el dedo de Harry y éste, sin poder despegar los ojos del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que aún antes de confesarle su amor ya estaba pidiéndole que se uniera a él, sólo atinó a asentir. Draco, ya más tranquilo al haber obtenido el "sí" de Harry, sonrió cálidamente antes de alejarse un poco de él, dejándolo congelado en el sitio y no precisamente por el frío.

¿Así que eso era a lo que George se había estado refiriendo? ¡Todo el tiempo había sabido que Draco se le iba a declarar a Harry y no se lo había dicho! El muy cabrón, qué típico de él haberse callado las cosas sólo para prolongar el sufrimiento de Harry. Pero en ese momento ya nada importó; lo único que Harry hacía era mirar alternadamente entre su anillo, el Sol naciente y la familia Malfoy; la noche más larga, hermosa y feliz de su vida tocando su fin.

Draco, quien pareció recordar algo de repente, volvió a acercarse a él y le dijo al oído:

—Por cierto, mi padre está más que encantado de haber descubierto quién es el activo en nuestra relación. —Y luego, bajando todavía más la voz de manera que sólo Harry podía escucharlo, le susurró—: Creo que eso le ha ayudado a aceptar mi condición, si comprendes lo que quiero decir.

Draco se alejó de Harry y le cerró un ojo. Entonces, éste miró a su suegro con aprensión. ¿Cómo diablos Lucius podría haberse dado cuenta de que Draco era el activo en su relación? Lucius, como si supiera que Harry estaba pensando en él, giró su cabeza hacia Harry y le brindó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ah, señor Potter. Parece ser, me temo, que Draco olvidó decirte que en esta Mansión nadie, a excepción del jefe de la familia, puede colocar encantamientos silenciadores. Eso significa que mientras yo "no estire la pata" poseo el privilegio de escuchar todo lo que acontece en cada rincón de la casa.

Lucius terminó de decir eso y le sonrió ferozmente, tan dichoso que parecía brillar. A su lado, Narcisa soltó una risita y Harry, comprendiéndolo todo, se sintió enrojecer tanto que estaba seguro de que el puro calor irradiado por él derretiría la nieve que estaba a su alrededor.

—Feliz Yule, amor —dijo Draco mientras se acercaba y lo rodeaba con un brazo, ciñéndolo con un apretón muchísimo más cálido que los mismos rayos del Sol—. Bienvenido seas a la familia Malfoy.

Harry le correspondió el abrazo y no sólo eso. Buscó su boca con la suya y después de demostrarle con hechos lo realmente feliz y aceptado que se sentía, se separó de Draco y lo miró a los ojos antes de decir en voz alta:

—Feliz navidad, Draco. —Miró a sus suegros y exclamó—: ¡Feliz navidad para todos ustedes!

La cara que pusieron los tres Malfoy ante sus palabras bastó para hacerle soltar una carcajada, y en ese momento supo que los siguientes nueve días no iban a ser tan malos después de todo. Volvió a besar a Draco para quitarle el gesto de asco que tenía y se regocijó del que puso su suegro cuando, descarado e indecente, Harry deslizó una mano hasta dejarla encima del trasero de su hijo.

Era una suerte para Harry Potter que no hubiera nadie en el mundo mejor que él para hacer rabiar a los Malfoy: los años en Hogwarts consiguiendo que Draco perdiera los estribos hasta haber logrado que se fijara en él, eran prueba suficiente. Y ahora que era parte de esa familia, Harry pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible a esa habilidad que, se le antojaba, era la más dichosa de todas las que tenía la suerte de poseer.

* * *

 **Yo, Yo misma y Mi otro yo**

Por Rita Skeeter

> Gracias al patrocinio de una muy confiable (y nada barata) fuente, brindo a ustedes como regalo de Navidad (o Yule, lo que les dé la gana celebrar), la primicia del año.
> 
> Recordarán que hace seis meses se desató un gigantesco y grave escándalo (y cuya primicia yo también les traje, por si lo han olvidado) que puso en boca de todos a la añeja y anticuada familia Malfoy (anteriormente inmiscuida en turbios asuntos que tenían el nombre de Quien-ya-sabes metido en medio) por causa de que su único heredero, el atractivo y joven Draco Malfoy, se rebeló contra su tiránico padre rehusándose a tomar en matrimonio a una de las chicas Greengrass y gritando a quien quisiera escucharlo que era más gay que un cóctel Margarita de color morado.
> 
> Jamás en todos mis años de periodista presencié una salida de armario más espectacular que la de ese chico.
> 
> Pues bien, mis queridos. Permítanme contarles que me ha llegado la noticia de que realmente hay una persona ocupando el corazón de tan rico y codiciado soltero, tal como yo ya lo venía especulando, ¿lo recuerdan? ¿Que quién es el dichoso elegido? Es un joven mago cuya identidad los matará de la sorpresa y con quien el heredero Malfoy ha estado viéndose en secreto por más de cuatro meses y con quien ya se ha comprometido en matrimonio, abusando y aprovechándose de las nuevas leyes civiles que permiten la bizarra unión de dos magos del mismo sexo.
> 
> ¿Sorprendidos?
> 
> Pues lo estarán más cuando sepan quién es el afortunado a quien el descarriado joven Malfoy le ha pedido su mano y el resto de su cuerpo (y que yo estoy segura ha aceptado casarse con Malfoy sólo para verse inmiscuido en escándalos, pues conociendo su historia previa me da la impresión de que es adicto a estar en el ojo del huracán). Para conocer el nombre de este mago, tendrán que comprar _El Profeta_ de la siguiente semana, ya que semejante noticia no tiene que ser comunicada de golpe y porrazo. Mercadotecnia, mis queridos, simple y llana mercadotecnia.
> 
> Sólo les adelantaré esto: Jóvenes brujas de Inglaterra, os lamentaréis junto conmigo de la suerte de que semejantes señoritos nos hayan resultado gays… Aunque tal vez lo hagáis menos cuando les traiga (también en exclusiva) unas fotos prometidas por mi fuente donde veremos a los dos protagonistas de nuestro escándalo en posiciones y actividades muy comprometedoras y disfrutables. Fotos que pienso publicar en un libro junto a la biografía de las dos partes que integran la pareja que cimbrará los cimientos de la comunidad mágica europea. Muy pronto a la venta.
> 
> Queridos y queridas, será hasta la próxima. Que la poderosa magia del Yule los acompañe y los guarde de encontrarse con semejantes pervertidos como Malfoy y su actual pareja. O tal vez no, si es que desean fervientemente todo lo contrario… como yo. _¡Arrivederci!_
> 
>  
> 
>  

 **Fin**

 


End file.
